


Welcome Surprises

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Gabriel Short Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotions?, Gabriel is still alive, I really need to stop editing so late, I'm sorry it's so bad, Loki being a little shit, Loki being himself, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam misses Gabriel, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Gabriel,It's been a year since Elysian Fields. Since you died. I think I'm starting to get why you did it, even if I don't agree. Maybe it's for the best. I'm poison, and anyone who gets close gets hurt. I forgave you for what happened to Dean, I forgave you the moment I realized how attached I was. Six months spent hunting you down, one night break, then when you brought him back... You did it for me. Guilt sucks, and I don't want you to die thinking I hated you. I don't think I could ever hate you. Even though you lied to me, I didn't care. You tricked me, I didn't care. You probably forced yourself into hating me. I don't care. I can't. You gave up so much for me, Gabe. Besides…I love you.Sam read the old entry and sighed. He pulled out his pen to write a new entry, turning the page but paused suddenly. There was a reply.





	Welcome Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was originally part of a longer fic that was going to be feelsy and amazing, but this was literally the only part that was like: "Publish me!! I'm not crappy!" Which is totally a lie, So... enjoy.

_Broward County, 2007_

 

**Sam**

 

Sam tracked the trickster every day. It was his only goal in the past six months, to gank the fucker who killed his brother. He finally decided to try settling in a little and made a visit to a bar in Broward County. He was sitting at a table alone, and content to do so. He wasn't researching, he wasn't hunting. He was just being… Sam. Maybe it was him being himself that made it happen, maybe it was because the world just hated him.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Said a voice from nearby. Sam had been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed that someone had sat down across from him. “How goes your search for me?” Sam looked up and nearly spat out the mouthful of beer that he had. The trickster, golden hair, and eyes, was sitting across from him.

 

“You!” He growled. Curse him for not taking his weapons with him inside. And there were people everywhere. Sam glared at him for lack of something else to do. “What the hell do you want?!”

 

“Well, I was in the neighborhood and thought maybe I'd stop by.” The Trickster said. “My name's Loki, by the way. Just so your incantations are proper.” He chuckled. Sam saw something in Loki's eyes.

 

“No, it's not.” He huffed.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Your name. It's not Loki. You're lying. But I'll call you that if that's what you'll tell me.” Sam smirked and leaned back comfortably. Loki was gaping at Sam, looking confused.

 

“How did… no one's been able to see through my likes so quick before…” He muttered.

 

“I've spent five months searching for you.” Sam grinned. “I've learned your ticks.” He added. Loki shifted as if uncomfortable, then leveled his gaze with Sam's.

 

“What if I did something… unexpected?” He asked. Sam raised a brow.

 

“There's not much you can do to surprise me.” Sam retorted. A shit-eating grin plastered itself on Loki's face. He snapped, and Sam suddenly had a lapful of a trickster.

 

“Oh really? I disagree.” Loki pushed Sam back until his shoulders were on the bed that Sam didn't bother to question the existence of beneath them, hovering over him. Sam tried to move and escape, but found himself pinned in place. “I could do whatever I want to you. With you. But…” Loki leaned down and Sam felt pure horror rush through his body when he thought Loki would kiss him. But he stopped just shy, and Sam could practically taste his breath on his own. “I'd rather die than take advantage of this.” He whispered before moving away, still straddling Sam's lap. Sam felt anger flash through him and surged up, flipping them over. Loki's grin stayed, and Sam leaned down, hesitating a moment before smashing their lips together. He tried to stay in control, but as soon as he deepened the kiss and their tongues began to tangle together, Loki dominated the kiss. Sam was taken aback, but he let it happen. Loki nipped and sucked at Sam's lips, and thrust his tongue into his mouth roughly and claiming. Sam just had to sit back and take it. When they finally split apart, Sam could see Loki's pupils were blown wide, a thin gold ring surrounding the blackness. Sam finally shook off his kiss drunk state and spoke.

 

“I'll have you know, I can be unexpected too.” He muttered. Loki blinked in confusion, then began laughing loudly.

 

“Oh… I like you, kid.” Loki said, grinning at Sam. Sam smiled at him, his burning hatred for the creature forgotten for a moment. “What do you say we continue this? Because I like where this is going.” He muttered. Sam's smile widened.

 

“Alright.” He muttered back. Loki looked at him almost surprised, then settled into it, leaning back in for a heated kiss.

 

_“I'm going to make this so good for you, Sammy.”_

 

~~

 

Sam never could shake off the voice in his head reminding him that he had sex with the trickster. Even when they saw him and learned who he really was, _(Which only strengthened his attraction for the archangel. What a fun conversation_  that  _was_ _)_ he could never quite remove the voice in the back of his mind saying 'Hey remember that time you had mind-blowing sex with the guy who killed your brother?’

 

Maybe it would have been easier to get over if it had just been the one time. If Sam had ignored the phone number on the bedside table and left, never thinking about it again. But no. The one time turned into recurring calls because 'Dean’s annoying the shit out of me’ or 'Kali’s been at it again’ or 'I want a break from the sexual tension between Dean and Cas’ or ‘I'm concerned about how involved you're getting in this hunt’ or the occasional: 'I just wanted to hear your voice.’ but time and time again, they always seemed to wind up in bed together, limbs a tangled mess in a post-orgasm stupor, trading lazy kisses. How else would Sam know that if he dug his fingers in just right, he could get Gabriel's back to seize up? How would Gabriel know that Sam was actually very fond of his hair, but if he pulled just right, Sam would be begging him for kisses and marks? How would Sam know that Gabriel was incredibly insecure with his body, but could get him to love himself a little more each day? How would Gabriel know that Sam _really_ liked being tied up? They wouldn't. They wouldn't be so trusting of each other. Sam lost his Faith, but he had Faith in Gabriel. Gabriel always loved humanity, but if he had to choose one, it was and always would be Sam. Even when Sam asked why Gabriel ran every time. Why Gabriel had hidden from him, and why Gabriel did it every time.

 

“It's because I like you, Sam.” He would say, and that was it. That was always it. Sam wondered why it took so long to figure out that Gabriel _loved_ him. But after Elysian Fields, when Sam thought Gabriel was gone, Sam realized every fond touch, kiss, extended hold, each caress, muttered words of affection, they all meant real things. That's why the end of Gabriel's goodbye video never surprised him, with its secret message meant for Sam, telling him that his biggest regret was that he wouldn't get the chance to see him before he died and that he might be gone with Sam’s hatred still there. That moment was what made Sam decide he could forgive the archangel. But even after two years, the wounds were too fresh, too raw. Sam laid in bed that night while Dean was on his stakeout, and he pulled out his notebook that he'd been writing in, journaling his emotions for Gabriel through pages upon pages of his best memories, biggest wishes, worst fears, and every single time he wished Gabriel was still alive.

 

_Gabriel,_

 

_It's been a year since Elysian Fields. Since you died. I think I'm starting to get why you did it, even if I don't agree. Maybe it's for the best. I'm poison, and anyone who gets close gets hurt. I forgave you for what happened to Dean, I forgave you the moment I realized how attached I was. Six months spent hunting you down, one night break, then when you brought him back... You did it for me. Guilt sucks, and I don't want you to die thinking I hated you. I don't think I could ever hate you. Even though you lied to me, I didn't care. You tricked me, I didn't care. You probably forced yourself into hating me. I don't care. I can't. You gave up so much for me, Gabe. Besides…_

_I love you._

 

Sam read the old entry and sighed. He pulled out his pen to write a new entry, turning the page but paused suddenly. There was a reply.

 

**Sam,**

 

**Thank you.**

 

**love, Gabriel**

 

And that was it. But it was enough. Sam ran a shaky hand down his face, putting it over his mouth as he fought back tears. Gabriel must have read this. What did it mean? Was Gabriel alive? Was he trying to stay away? Probably. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and a tear slid down his cheek, and then a familiar weight was on his lap, arms wrapped around him.

 

“You know, it's really hard to resist you, kiddo.” As soon as Gabriel whispered in his ear, Sam broke down into sobs. His arms came up to return the hug, and Gabriel smiled. “I missed you too.”

 

“Gabriel…” Sam sobbed into his shoulder. Soothing hands began running through his hair. “Jesus fuck, don't-don’t leave me again…” he begged, pawing at Gabriel's back. Gabriel shook his head against Sam's neck, placing a kiss there.

 

“I don't plan to, Sam.” He sighed back. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's back settling completely onto him, and they both let out content sighs before laughing. “It's been a while since we were last like this, huh?” Gabe asked. Sam nodded, grinning and wiping his tears away. Gabriel continued to run his hands through Sam's hair, keeping it up until Sam calmed down. “You alright, now?” He asked. Sam nodded.

 

“Yeah, I'm alright.” He assured. “Just a little overwhelmed.” Sam gently grabbed Gabriel's chin and kissed him softly. “But I'm happy to see you.” He mumbled afterward. Gabriel beamed at him, smooching him again.

 

“I'm happy to see you too.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him into a tender kiss. It was slow, relearning, full of the love they felt for each other. Lazy, sweet, but burning. They broke apart and Gabriel began kissing his neck as Sam let out a sigh. Even as Gabriel began taking off Sam's shirt, Sam stayed calm and collected, the lust slowly building doing nothing to dampen the sweetness of their kisses.

 

“Are you sure you're ready for this?” Sam asked when Gabriel's hands moved to his sleep jeans. Gabriel looked up at him and laughed.

 

“Kid, I've been ‘dead’ for two years with no action except for my right hand. I'd like to catch up.” Gabriel assured, and Sam but his lip with a nod, letting his legs fall apart. Gabriel thrust his hand into his jeans, palming at his erection. Sam let out a choked moan, which was only added to when Gabriel tugged Sam's hair sharply. Gabriel dove to his neck, kissing and sucking gently as to not create marks. Sam whimpered.

 

“Gabriel… come on.” He pleaded. Gabriel laughed softly, then pinned Sam's arms above his head. First with his hands, then with his grace. When he let go, Sam felt lust course through him like lightning.

 

“Look at you. Spread out like this. Reminds me of the first time. Remember how I fucked you with my fingers, then rode you until your voice was sore from screaming my name?” Gabriel muttered. Sam’s eyelids drooped, and Gabriel knew he had him. “You were so eager to have me fuck you. You were so disappointed… but I made it up to you the next time, didn't I?” He muttered. “Then our first scene… I tied you up to the point you had marks for days, Sam. Want me to do that again? Tie you up and ride you. But you don't want that right now, do you?” He asked. Sam always had a major thing for Gabriel talking to him. One time they had experimented to see if Sam could get off on just listening to Gabriel's voice. They'd almost gotten there, but then Gabriel's resolve broke and he had to touch Sam. But there was no doubt Sam could get there. Sam now was writhing under his touch, brain filling with filthy images of their previous times. Sam tied to a chair with a vibrating toy inside of him, finding out that Sam liked to submit, Gabriel fucking Sam so hard he felt it for nearly a week, playing around with Gabriel's grace, and several others.

 

“No, Gabriel.” He whispered softly.

 

“What do you need, Sam?”

 

“I need you inside me. Please, it's been too long…” Sam asked. Gabriel nodded. Sam bit his lip, face flushing red.

 

“Alright. But I'll need you to finish getting naked for me. Can you do that, Sugar?” Gabriel requested. Sam immediately followed instructions a soon as he was released from the grace binding, unbuttoning his shirt and shucking off his pants and underwear in a flash. When he was done, Gabriel spared a moment just to look at Sam. “You're different now. Firmer. Have you been working out more?” Gabriel asked. Sam scratched the back of his neck.

 

“A bit.” He answered. Gabriel reached out and cupped Sam's arm. Sam was barely surprised when he felt a squeeze. Gabriel licked his lips.

 

“This is going to be fun.” He grinned. “Alright. Spread 'em for me.” Sam moved his legs apart, grabbing a pillow and putting it under his hips. He closed his eyes, waiting. “So beautiful,” Gabriel whispered, hissing his chest once, twice, then moving to his stomach. Sam grunted and Gabriel snapped his fingers. Sam heard the unmistakable sound of a lube bottle opening, and as Gabriel swallowed down his cock, he felt two slick fingers massage at his entrance.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” He moaned, hands clutching at Gabriel's head. “Gabriel…” he breathed harshly as he calmed into it, whimpering while he was taken apart. As Gabriel opened him up he took him all the way down, his non-existent gag reflex always a fucking blessing, because his mouth was heaven. The tight heat around his penis was just enough to distract him from the discomfort of Gabriel's fingers stretching him, and maybe it was because it had been so long, but Sam came after one particularly harsh suck and nudge against his prostate, reminiscent of their first time. He had blown his brains out to get him to relax enough so Gabriel could fully stretch him, which was what he did now. Once Sam felt very little discomfort other than the awkwardness of someone sticking their fingers into him, Gabriel deemed him ready. He ran a finger on the underside of his cock and Sam went from flaccid to rock hard and leaking in an instant.

 

“You're so beautiful like this, Sammy. It's been so long, _fuck_ it's been _so_ long.” Gabriel lined up his cock right before Sam could start begging for him, and pressed into him. They both let out sighs because this sudden feeling of _home_ swept over them. Gabriel rocked into him slowly, getting used to the motions again and also letting Sam adjust, because really– it had been a while. It didn't take long for them to settle back in and Gabriel set a hard and fast pace, lifting one of Sam's legs over his shoulder and planting kisses on it. “Talk to me Sam; tell me how much you missed me,” Gabriel instructed. Sam let out a moan as the angle change allowed Gabriel to hit his prostate.

 

“Gabriel… fuck, I missed this. I missed having you in me, s-seeing you in my be-ed,” he had to pause to shudder when Gabriel began playing with his nipples.

 

“And?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I… I missed your voice… I missed someone telling me they didn't think I was a monster…” Sam felt a swoop in his gut letting him know he was close. “I missed being treated like I mattered.”

 

“Sammy, you do matter,” Gabriel muttered reverently, despite his brutal thrusts. “I gave my life for you…” Gabriel reached between them and began stroking Sam's dick in time with his thrusts. “You know why?” Sam let out a low noise, scrabbling for purchase on something, but when he tried, he found his hands bound by grace once more. He was so close, he just needed- “Because I love you, Sam Winchester.” Sam's vision whited out when he came during what was quite possibly the most intense orgasm of his life. He might have screamed, or just laid there gasping like a fish, but when he came to he was being pulled in for a kiss, the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
